monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Howie Moon
Howard Moon Jr. is the daughter of Old Gregg and Howard Moon. Her full name is Howard Tommy Jerry Moon Jr., named after her father, but she likes to go by Howie She attends Monster Middle School. Howie was created by JackandDannysGirl on deviantart. Personality Howie is a carefree, loud, and crazy tween girl. She loves girly things and being cute. She doesn’t think before she speaks and gets into many arguments. She is very loving and cares deeply for her friends and family (Marcus is questionable). Though she’s usually sweet and kooky, if she doesn’t like something she will tell you immediately, whether you want to hear it or not. Physical Appearance Howie has light green skin, fishy finlike ears, and webbed hands. She has blue eyes and brown hair with strands for seaweed in it. Howie often wears makeup that resembles her mother’s, which includeds heavy eyeshadow, bright blush, and vibrant red lips. Monster Type Howie is a Lake Monster and human hybrid. Her mother is Old Gregg, a “scaly man-fish” who resides in a lake called Black Lake, and her father is an English musician, though he isn’t very good and kind of “ridged like a breadstick” as Gregg says, named Howard Moon. Both of her parents are characters from the British comedy show, The Mighty Boosh. Old Gregg kidnapped Howard while he was fishing out on Black Lake one night. After falling deeply in love with Howard, Gregg took him to his underwater cave and kept him there for some time. Howard had no feelings for Gregg but didn’t put up a huge fight for fear of his life. Old Gregg eventually raped Howard and, because he is a transsexual and has a “mangina” as he calls it, got pregnant. Nine months later Gregg gave birth to a baby girl who he decided to name after his beloved Howard, her gender aside. Relationships Family *Howie and her mother, Old Gregg, have a strong relationship. Howie looks up to her mom and loves to dance and watercolor with him. She models her makeup after him and wears a pink tutu of her own. Old Gregg cares deeply for his daughter since she is “the perfect blend” of himself and Howard, which he finds simply incredible. *Howie’s father, Howard, for whom she’s named, never played a huge part in raising her. He’d always try to escape Old Gregg’s clutches every time Gregg kidnapped him and he would stay in their cave home less and less after each kidnapping. Though Howard despises Old Gregg, he can’t help but care about his little girl, even if she’s part lake creature. He fairly enjoys her company though she reminds him terribly of Gregg which scares him. He scolds Old Gregg for giving Howie Bailey’s or another other alcoholic beverage and worries for Howie when she’s faced with something dangerous. Howie loves her father as much as her mother and hates to see her father leave so often. But she’s grown used to it and Old Gregg eventually brings him back. *Howard’s friend and band mate, Vince, is like an uncle to Howie and they both enjoy seeing each other. *Marcus Waters (cousin). He is the son of Old Gregg’s sister. Howie is currently living with Marcus and his family while Old Gregg goes off once again to find Howard. Friends *Howie’s best friends are Prizma Dentata and Annabella Bominable. The three of them make up Team Fangirl. *Howie is also friends with Harmony Leeds, Oliver Time, Icy Freeze, Serafina Gorgon, Garner Goyle, Fizzy the Squirrel, and Odile II Swan. Enemies *Howie doesn’t really have any enemies so to speak but she does get annoyed by her cousin Marcus and Echo Vondergeist when he pulls pranks on her. Romance *Howie has a major crush on Oliver Time and often follows him around. *Howie may also have a tiny crush one Tommy Sprout as well. *Echo Vondergeist has been known to play pranks on her and flirt with her but Howie doesn’t seem interested. He also may or may not be serious about his flirting. Clothing Basic Howie’s hair is put up in pigtails. She wears a bright pink tanktop and a pink tutu. She wears a light blue jacket and pink arm warmers. She has teal wave patterned tight, pink ballet shoes, and a white bowtie around her neck. Night of the Living Dorks Howie's dance outfit. Howie’s hair is wavy and half of it is pulled up into a bun. She has pink eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick on her face. She wears a silver tiara on her head. She wears a pink ballerina princess looking dress with a poofy skirt and poofy sleeves. She has white gloves on her hands, ribbon earrings and necklace, and pink shoes with diamond shaped heel that wrap up her leg with pink ribbon. Pet Howie’s mother has been taking care of a creature called The Funk, a purple spaceball, and Howie looks after it while Old Gregg is away. Skullette Howie’s skullette is a skull with eyelashes, finlike ears, purple eyeshadow, pink blush, and red lips. Her skullette has her pigtail hairstyle. Gallery Howie.png|Howie's basic look Howie notld copy.jpg|Howie and Oliver Time in their Night of the Living Dorks outfits Howie skull.png|Howie's skullette Category:Monster Middle Schoolers Category:Lake Monster Category:JackandDannysGirl's OCs Category:Females Category:Original Characters